Apple Blossoms of Love
by AliceSon13
Summary: This is my first pony fanfiction. Big Macintosh dies and no your eyes don't deceive you. This is a romance fic between Applejack and Braeburn.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This is the first new thing I've written in awhile, well, fanfiction at least. I wrote this late last night in a notebook while watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic on DVD. I have another idea for a Pony fanfiction but I'm not sure to go with it. I'll read and revise as much as possible and try to categorize events as so but I'm just warning you now there will still probably be errors. That's fanfiction for you. : P Errors or not, I hope you enjoy this one. You may think it's kinda sick because it's romance between Braeburn and Applejack but read the story first and understand first. Without further ado, I give you**_** this story. **

**Apple Blossoms of Love**

Chapter 1: An Attempt to Regain Happiness

Ever since Big Macintosh died, Granny Smith had been acting weirder than usual. When she first heard of her grandson's death, she wouldn't do anything but sit in her old maple rocking chair, staring at all of the apple family and all of Sweet Apple Acres. But was she really watching them? No, she was grieving on the inside.

Big Macintosh was the first grand foal she had ever lost. The first family member of the large Apple Family to pass since her daughter Ambrosia died with her husband Belmac when a wagon that was being pulled by a mule headed over a cliff. The mule had done this on purpose.

Unlike his parents, the cause of Big Macintosh's death was unknown. One day he had gone missing from Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack searched the orchard all over at least one hundred times that day and soon moved into Ponyville to search. Since he wasn't found there either, she filed a missing pony's report, not daring to enter and venture Everfree Forest. A few days passed and Big Macintosh still didn't turn up.

Word of his disappearance spread like wildfire over a weeks' time and Princess Celestia herself ordered a small search party of knights to go and join the search for the missing pony. She told them to search all over Equestria if they must.

Within a few hours, Princess Celestia's knights found Big Macintosh in the Everfree Forest, face down in a small stream, dead. They examined his body and declared it may have been suicide or murder but it went in the record books as unknown. Applejack was the first pony notified and had the most pain out of everyone and anyone. Apple Bloom and Granny Smith hurt too but not nearly as much. They didn't have the bond that she and Big Macintosh had themselves.

Now a year later, on the anniversary of his death, things seemed like they were going back to normal through Ponyville and Sweet Apple Acres . . . but Granny Smith still saw everything as bleak as the day she found out about his death.

She knew that Big Macintosh must have been in a better place now up in Heaven with his parents . . . but he was a young stallion! She never thought he would die so young . . . so unexpectedly. No one could have ever guessed he would die so early. She thought he would marry some mare and raise some little foals just before she passed.

She sighed, sitting in her rocking chair, watching every pony on the farm doing some sort of work trying to get all of the apples harvested. Some being shipped and others being kept and preserved, turned into jam or cider or a number of sweets.

"_Something happy needs to happen to this here family . . . and I think I know just the thing . . ._" Granny Smith thought.

Applejack sighed, lifting yet another large basket of apples to throw onto her back and carry to the wagon waiting at the end of the long path of trees she had been harvesting apples from all day. The basket was Big Macintosh. When he was alive, he did most of the lifting of the apples she had bucked from the trees. One time she even tried to do all of the bucking on her own because Big Macintosh was injured but her friends quickly came to her rescue once she was becoming sleep deprived.

Unfortunately, this time she pretty much had to do it all herself. Her friends were busy. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were too busy preparing a fall storm and Rarity had taken Pinkie Pie and Twilight busy with fittings for their dresses for the Grand Galloping Gala that was only two months away. Granny Smith was too old to buck apples, and Apple Bloom had school and was too little to make much of a difference. Most of the time Apple Bloom would make plans with her friends after school anyway. Today she was supposed to meet her immediately after school to finish bucking the rest of the apple trees in the orchard. Of course, she didn't show up and forgot about her responsibilities. So, here poor Applejack was, stuck with her chores and her inherited ones.

"_I just wish I could be happy again . . ._" Applejack thought to herself. "_T'ain't fair if Big Macintosh did commit suicide . . . it wasn't fair to the rest of us here._"

Since the work had been finished for the day and the sun was beginning to go down, Applejack decided to take a walk through Ponyville and maybe visit some of her friends when she ran into Apple Bloom and her friends, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle who were walking somewhere, probably another scheme to try and get their Cutie marks no doubt. All three of the little fillies were covered in dirt.

"Apple Bloom!" Applejack shouted at her little sister, causing all three of the little ponies to look up at her in fear, seeing that she was angry. Applejack walked over to Apple Bloom and grabbed her by the bow before she could run off.

"Oww! Let go Applejack!" Apple Bloom cried. Applejack, worn out from working all day was fed up with everything intensified her glare at Apple Bloom before letting go and backing off, still keeping her gaze on her.

"What happened, Apple Bloom?! You were supposed to be home after school! I was startin' ta get worried bout y'all. There was work ta be done! We're almost done with the harvest so we can preserve 'em for winter. I was hoping to get done today, but since y'all done gone and went with yer friends after school, we're behind!"

Apple Bloom whimpered. "I'm sorry Applejack . . . it's just . . . I haven't seen my friends outside of school since harvest season started! I miss them! Finally they invited me out today to go try and get our cutie marks in bug catching!"

"Is that where y'all were just now and why y'all are so filthy?" Applejack remarked crudely.

Apple Bloom hung her head and nodded and Applejack sighed as she noticed the sun going down. "C'mon. Say goodbye to your little friends. It's about dinner time . . . and I'm sure Granny Smith is waitin' on us."

Apple Bloom frowned, embarrassed by her sister's sudden approach and behavior in front of her friends and said good-bye to the both of them saying that she would see them in school on Monday. When she turned back around, Applejack was already walking back toward Sweet Apple Acres with a hanging head. She then remembered what today meant and all the pain came rushing back and she trotted to catch up with her sister. They walked in silence half the way there and finally Apple Bloom spoke.

"Applejack . . . I-"

"It's okay Apple Bloom . . . its okay . . ." Applejack said softly with her eyes hidden from her view. "We'll get it done tomorrow . . ."

Apple Bloom sighed. "That's not what I was gonna . . . say."

Applejack turned to face her younger sister but kept her eyes on the ground. Apple Bloom cleared her throat, fighting the lump forming in it. "I remembered what today was . . . and well . . . I'm sorry . . . I jus' made everything more difficult."

Applejack smiled a little, swallowing the lump in her throat. "It's okay Apple Bloom . . . it's been a rough year for all of us . . . regardless of something you did . . . everything is rough."

The two sisters nuzzled each other and then went back to walking home. When they walked into the house, Granny Smith was in a loud hollering fit which scared them immensely.

"Woo hoo! I knew it! I knew I hadn't forgotten everything!" Granny Smith shouted, dancing around shakily, barely holding herself up, and holding papers in her hooves.

Applejack looked upon her Granny Smith for the first time truly believing that something had snapped in her brain or that she had gone senile but she still couldn't hold back the question.

"Granny Smith! What in tarnation are you talking about?!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"Applejack is betrothed!" Granny Smith shouted still shaking her weak hips.

COMMERCIAL BREAK!

Go get a soda :D

"B-Betrothed? HOW?! Who? What pony?" Applejack shouted.

"Your cousin Braeburn!" Granny Smith replied happily.

"But Granny Smith, that's incest! I can't marry Braeburn!" Applejack shouted some more.

Granny Smith stopped dancing around and walked up to Applejack urging her to sit down. Applejack obeyed.

"According to this agreement, when you and Braeburn were jist little foals, your parents decided that you two should be married. The women of the Apple family are betrothed more often than the men but you two are betrothed! It even has a letter attached to it where Braeburn's parents agreed! This is still legal by-goodness!" Granny Smith lectured

"But we're family Granny Smith!" Applejack protested.

"You must not be too close or your parents wouldn't have betrothed ya! I'll give a ring to the saloon over in Appaloosa to spread the word!" she declared, heading to the old phone in the kitchen.

Applejack sighed sinking where she sat and shook her head. "_I've always loved Braeburn . . . when I was younger I had a little bit of a crush on him because next to Big Macintosh, he was one of my first and best friends. But I haven't even seen him since Big Macintosh's funeral . . . how can I go through with this?_"

_**Whoa! Whhaaattt? Yes. Braeburn and Applejack are betrothed. Kinda like in the old days where parents would arrange marriages for their children and generally to their cousins. I thought this would make an interesting fanfiction and YES I will be continuing it even though I know I won't get many viewers or fans or anything. What will Applejack do? Stay tuned for Chapter 2!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_** Author's Note: I just wanted to say I'm shocked so many people read this over one night. It's the most activity I've had on any story in awhile. Sure, two follows and two reviews may not be much to you but I really appreciate it after just one chapter Without further ado, I give you Chapter 2!**_

_**HAHA! THAT RHYMED!**_

Chapter 2: Alone in the World

"Hey Braeburn! Y'all meet up with us at The Salt Block later tonight?" Dusty Spirit asked. After he asked a bunch of other ponies started yelling and hooting.

Braeburn chuckled lightly and shook his head knowing the old gray pony couldn't handle his salt and often got bucked out without even being given a glass of water. "Sorry y'all, I think I'm just gonna hit the hay . . . it's been a heck of a long day!"

All of the other ponies around Dusty began to hoot and holler more with random calls of "C'mon! We never see you down there! You're ALWAYS tired!"

Braeburn chuckled again but nervously this time, kicking the ground with his dirty boots. "Alright, I reckon I could come out there fer awhile. Jist give me a little bit to git the mud off my boots. You know Dapple Song hates cleanin' up mud."

The other ponies cheered and Dusty laughed heavily as he led all of them to the Salt Block. Braeburn walked inside his home and kicked his boots off after shutting the door. He knew what he had told them was a lie. Today wasn't a very good anniversary for the Apple Family . . .

He glanced at a few pictures on the wall. One had the whole apple family gathered and smiling. He smiled seeing himself and Applejack up front, just as little foals and behind them were her and his parents and Big Macintosh as a little colt. Braeburn sighed and muttered to himself. "Poor Applejack and Apple Bloom, they must really be hurtin' today . . . maybe I oughta take the next train out to Ponyville and visit awhile. I haven't even seen 'em since the funeral . . ."

Braeburn sat in his rickety recliner that barely functioned anymore and kept looking at the pictures, reminiscing on the past. His parents came into mind; Aceymac and Cellini. They would have known what to do in this situation and how to handle it. They would have helped him with the work and greeting anyone who came into Appaloosa.

"_Y'all told me you'd always be here . . . that you'd always be here when I felt lonesome . . . but where are y'all now? Y'all joined Applejack's folks . . . y'all left me in Ponyville alone . . . well . . . with the other members of the Apple family . . . but it wasn't the same._" Braeburn thought.

He sighed putting his hands in his front hooves, accidentally knocking his cowboy hat off but he didn't care. He began to shed a few tears, feeling alone. He knew every pony in Appaloosa and yet he still felt lonely. He never really felt like any of them cared about him. None of them were family. Even the extended parts of the Apple Family in Ponyville cared more about him than the people around him. No one visited him, he was just that pony everyone knew, but anytime he attended a Wild West dance, he felt like no one talked to him.

Except Applejack . . .

Whenever Granny Smith and her grandchildren, his distant cousins came to visit him with his new life in Appaloosa, Applejack spent a lot of time with him . . . and they had a close bond with each other. They always challenged each other at bucking trees and roping and racing each other while her siblings watched or played by themselves to stay away from the rapid-fire. Even now, when they were older, if one could make a trip to either Appaloosa or Ponyville . . . they challenged each other like two school ponies.

They all even went to a Wild West dance in the middle of town. Even in her usual country attire, Applejack looked gorgeous. He didn't dare imagine what she would look like as "a city folk" because he was sure she would be beautiful. He remembered that night . . . where they both danced under the stars . . . fast and slow.

He sighed frustrated with himself after finding himself daydreaming about his cousin again. "_It don't matter Braeburn . . . Applejack is your cousin. Distant cousin but cousin nonetheless and ya can't have 'er even if she's the only pony who cares. Y'all sound like a whimperin' little school filly. Buck up and be a man, you'll find that special some pony someday._" He lied to himself knowing that deep inside he had feelings only for Applejack. That's one of the reasons he was so alone . . .

Honey Blossom and Dapple Song had flirted with him all the time . . . and were pleased as punch when he asked them for anything. They always hinted to get him to ask them to the Wild West dance but he never did. They were both pretty ponies . . . but he just couldn't look at them the way other ponies did.

He got up from his rickety easy chair and looked at a picture of Applejack he had hanging in a single frame alongside single frame pictures of Granny Smith, Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom but kept his eyes solely on Applejack. He sighed, and picked up his hat and tossing it back on his head.

"Maybe I will go to the Salt Block for awhile . . . ta take my mind off everythin' and maybe decide if I wanna go visit Applejack . . ." he muttered to himself grabbing his muddy boots and took them outside to his well dropping them beside it and drawing up some water beginning to wash the fresh mud out of his boots in order to be polite . . . he saw this as a waste of water but didn't want to hear Dapple Song complain.

He quickly picked up his boots with the lightest trace of mud on them and wiped them off with a raggedy towel he had. He walked back inside, rubbed the dirt off his hooves and put on his boots, proceeding to head to The Salt Block.

When he had reached The Salt Block, he recognized the all-too familiar noise from outside. The ragtime piano music filled the air along with mindless chatter as several ponies had their Salt blocks and water. Braeburn walked into the saloon and the music stopped as if a gunslinger had just trotted in.

Braeburn frowned and approached the counter, getting Dapple Song's attention. The strawberry pink pony with the orange mane turned around to face him and her eyes widened.

"Dapple Song . . . why in Equestria is every pony so quiet when I walked in?" he asked after the music and chatter started up.

Dapple Song looked away and toward the phone, biting her lip and finally spoke when Braeburn was about to lose his patience. "You need to call Sweet Apple Acres . . . it's important."

Braeburn's eyes widened and he walked over to one of the only phones in Appaloosa and looked at the phone book for Ponyville and found Sweet Apple Acres, dialing the number.

There were a few short rings and a shaky old voice picked answered the phone.

"Hello?" Granny Smith answered.

"Hi Granny Smith . . . um . . . the people here at the Salt Block said y'all called me . . . is somethin' the matter? Or are y'all comin' up for a visit?" Braeburn asked.

Granny Smith began to laugh and hoot and holler over the phone. Braeburn was a little concerned and confused by this behavior. "Granny Smith!" He exclaimed over the phone.

She finally answered him. "We're not comin' up for a visit unless that's where y'all want the weddin'!"

"Weddin'? What weddin'? Who's gettin' married?" Braeburn immediately asked.

"Why, you an' Applejack o' course!"

Braeburn felt as if his heart was going to climb up through his throat and out his mouth when he heard this news.

"Applejack is my cousin, Granny Smith! I can't marry her!" Braeburn nearly shouted.

Granny Smith giggled. "You sound jist like Applejack. Y'all are betrothed! Yer parents betrothed y'all when y'all was jist little foals! An' now you gonna be fixin' ta get married! That's why I was a-callin' y'all. No ifs', ans', or buts' about it! Y'all are gittin' married right after harvest season is over!"

Braeburn shook where he stood trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together about what he had just been told. He and Applejack were betrothed. Even thought he always had feelings for Applejack, how could he marry her?! Where would they live? What would life be like with her? And most importantly . . . did she even WANT to marry him?

"Granny Smith . . . are you sure you have your glasses on?" Braeburn asked.

Granny Smith grumbled a little, muttering to herself about how people were always doubting her. "YES I HAVE MY GLASSES ON! AN' I KNOW I AIN'T SEEIN' THINGS!"

Braeburn sighed. "Does Applejack even want to go through with this?"

"Well I assume so! She hasn't complained about it! So, you hop on the next train over to Ponyville an' we'll start planning this weddin'!" Granny Smith

Braeburn sighed again. "Alright, Granny Smith, if you say so."

The two ponies hung up and Braeburn headed out of The Salt Block and headed home to pack himself a bag. He ran home as quickly as possible so no pony would see him go, and packed a traveler's bag and went to the train station, buying a ticket to Ponyville and boarding the train, sitting alone in a bunk cabin.

He lay in a bunk bed that was attached to the walls of the car and began to think of him marrying Applejack. He imagined their wedding taking place in Ponyville where a respected minister would marry them. He would be wearing his best suit and would be nice and clean for a change . . . and she would be . . . breathtaking. He imagined Applejack in a beautiful plain white gown with long sleeves and lace cuffs. He also imagined her wearing her hair in a different fashion and carrying a flowery bouquet.

At first he imagined how beautiful a ceremony it would be and how Applejack would be glad they married and would move in with him in Appaloosa. Then he began to let his imagination take him a different route, the negative route. The worst thing could happen where she shows up to get married . . . and then runs away at the last second. Braeburn sighed heavily, choking back some tears, fearing heartbreak and fearing being alone even longer. He rolled over in his bunk and pulled the covers over himself and was whisked off into sleep.

Applejack lay in her bed with a pouty angry expression on her face. She couldn't believe that her Granny Smith was going to make her go through with this wedding just because of a piece of paper that she found. What even shocked her more is that Braeburn didn't fight against her very much to try and stop the wedding. It's almost like he wanted to marry her. She kept considering marrying him over and over in her head and after a little while, it didn't sound so bad. After all, she had had a crush on him at one point . . .

She sighed and sat up in bed, petting the sleeping Winona who barely flinched at her touch and lay back down, curling up, staring at the wall thinking about what the next day would bring.

"_What in tarnation will my friends say? . . . What will they think?_" Applejack thought to herself more and more.

With that thought, she tossed and turned until she finally fell into an exhausted sleep.

_**So Braeburn and Applejack have kinda had a thing for each other eh? What's gonna happen when he gets to Ponyville? Stay tuned for Chapter 3!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: By the time you're reading this it may be two or three days since my last update. We have just entered . . . THE TWILIGHT ZONE! DUN dun DUNNNN!**_

Chapter 3: Preparations

The next morning, Braeburn woke up as the train continued onward to Ponyville. He gazed out the dirty dusty windows on the other side of the car and sighed as his mind was still on the same thing. The reason he was travelling there in the first place.

"_Soon you're gonna be there . . . you're gonna have to face her . . . what will she say? If she does go through with this what is your married life gonna be like?_"

Braeburn sighed; thinking about it more and more just made him ten times as nervous. The train car was filled with the chill autumn air and yet he was sweating up a storm.

He ran a hoof through his butterscotch mane and that was when he realized he hadn't had a bath in nearly a week. Nearly everyone in Appaloosa bathed only once a week to conserve water . . . but he was really smelly and dirty. This made him begin to wonder what everyone was going to think.

He sighed and continued to stare out the window. He would be in Ponyville by sundown.

Applejack couldn't concentrate one bit on bucking the remaining apple trees in the orchard. After Granny Smith had contacted the rest of the Apple Family to tell them about the wedding, they dropped everything to come make it happen sooner. They helped clear out the rest of the apple orchard and buck the rest of the trees. With every pony helping out, the remnants of the orchard were in baskets and carried to wagons in no time.

By the time every pony left, it was going into late afternoon and Applejack had been given a thousand "Congratulations!" or at least it seemed like it. However, no pony asked her **who** she was marrying. She walked into her house to find Granny Smith with her huge glasses cooking up a storm and preserving apples at the same time. The kitchen looked like Pinkie Pie's doings when she made cupcakes.

Applejack knew what her Granny was doing. She was preparing for Braeburn's arrival although he wouldn't be there for a few hours. She sighed and decided to go take a bath to try and relax before everything became stressful.

Braeburn arrived at the train station in Ponyville and waited for awhile, wondering if anyone was coming to fetch him. After waiting a half an hour, he decided to head to Sweet Apple Acres himself. He picked up his light belongings and began to trot through Ponyville. At least until a certain pink pony spotted him . . .

She gasped like she was out of breath loudly and darted in front of him.

"Don't I know you?!" She yelled excitedly.

Braeburn quickly recognized her as one of Applejack's _compadres_, "Yes. I think you do, you made a trip to-"

He and Pinkie Pie made the same movement of kicking up their front hooves while shouting. "AAAPPPAAALLOOOSSSAA!"

She giggled and he chuckled then she looked at him questionably. "So why are you here in Ponyville? You haven't been around since . . . the bad time . . ."

Braeburn blushed, looking at his hooves, struggling to find the right words. "Well . . . it's kinda hard to explain . . . but I'm sure Applejack will tell you about it eventually . . ."

Pinkie Pie's eyes watered up. "No one died did they?!"

Braeburn laughed nervously. "No! Not at all . . ."

Pinkie Pie studied Braeburn and looked him over carefully as if she knew he was hiding something. Braeburn grew more and more uncomfortable as an awkward silence filled the air and she kept staring at him getting closer and closer until finally . . .

"OKAY! See ya later!" Pinkie Pie shouted, trotting off.

Braeburn stood there alone for a moment and pondered about what had just happened and continued on toward Sweet Apple Acres, keeping his head down so no one greeted him.

Finally, when he reached the big farm, he walked up to the old house and knocked on the door and Apple Bloom answered it wearing coveralls.

He smiled at Apple Bloom and before he said anything Apple Bloom yelled. "Granny Smith! Braeburn is here!"

Granny Smith came up to Braeburn as quickly as her hooves could carry her and smiled big, still wearing her huge glasses with thick lenses. Braeburn smiled at her.

Granny Smith began to sing rhythmically. "The groom is here! The groom is here! Make room and grab the broom because the groom is here!"

She then invited Braeburn in and yelled at the top of her lungs for Applejack to come down. She sat him down at the kitchen table, taking his light bag he had packed and tossed it to the side. She then served Braeburn a plate of food.

Braeburn looked toward the narrow staircase then began munching on his food, happy to get something to eat. This made him take his mind off everyone around him and he wolfed down the food like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

Applejack entered the kitchen and Granny Smith motioned for her to sit next to Braeburn and reluctantly, she did. By now, Braeburn had finished the plate of food that Granny Smith had served him and he looked over at Applejack. They both looked at each other nervously then ended up turning away.

Granny Smith sat down in front of them. "So where is this weddin' happenin'? Appaloosa er Ponyville?"

Applejack sighed; looking over at Braeburn, neither of them spoke, both feeling too awkward for words, more now than ever because they were in each other's presence. Granny Smith grumbled muttering something about youngsters under her breath.

"You two are betrothed an' this here weddin' is happening by golly! You know Grampie Smith an' me were betrothed an' we turned out jist fine! Love grows o'er time!" Granny Smith lectured.

Applejack and Braeburn looked at each other again and this time kept a gaze, staring into each other's green eyes as if they were just given more of a reassurance than a lecture then they turned back to Granny Smith.

"Well . . . since my friends are here an' so is most of the Apple family . . . I think we should do it here." Applejack stated looking to Braeburn to see if he disagreed. He just nodded and they went on.

It was decided. Their wedding would take place at the end of September which was in a week. Applejack had a list of things that had to be taken care of before the wedding and it was a rather large list. Their wedding would take place on Sweet Apple Acres.

By the time they had finished doing what little planning they did, everyone was ready to go to bed and so they did.

Braeburn was set up in Big Macintosh's room and given subtle goodnights. He couldn't help but feel like he was being given the cold shoulder by Applejack. He lay in Big Mac's bed for awhile and then finally got up and went to Applejack's room knocking on the door as softly as he could.

The knock startled Applejack and caused her to jump from her bed. She wasn't asleep. She couldn't sleep. She went up to the door opening it and looking over Braeburn, beginning to blush.

Braeburn put on a serious face, choking back his nervousness. "We should probably . . . uh . . . talk."

"Yeah . . . I think so too." Applejack said, looking at her hooves.

"So, we're being forced into a weddin'? Do you even wanna get married?" Braeburn asked, not being able to look her in the eyes.

"Well I . . . I jus' think it's kinda weird an' that it's so soon. I had no clue we were betrothed . . ." Applejack admitted.

"I meant . . . do you wanna get married . . . ta me?" Braeburn blushed biting his lower lip.

Applejack sighed heavily, blushing harder and gazing in Braeburn's eyes. "Braeburn . . . I . . . this may sound weird but . . . well . . . I've kinda had a crush on you since we were little ponies."

Braeburn looked up at her, shocked. "Really?"

Applejack nodded and hid behind her mane. "If I had to be betrothed to anyone . . . I'm glad it's you. I mean-"

Braeburn couldn't help himself. He pressed his lips against hers enveloping her into a sweet kiss. They both blushed intensely and eventually he pulled back, smiling but hiding behind his butterscotch mane.

Applejack blushed and stumbled backward into her room, that having been her first kiss. Braeburn felt a little awkward when she didn't say anything and just shut her door and headed back to Big Mac's room.

Applejack lay back down in bed and curled up in her blankets, not believing what happened. "_He kissed me . . . he cares about me . . . maybe this won't be too bad . . . no . . . the bad part will be the strange gazes from all of the guests and my friends._"

She sighed and fell asleep after talking herself out of the thought that everything might go okay.

Braeburn lay in his borrowed bed thinking about what just happened as well and smiled knowing everything was going to be okay.

The next day, Applejack and Braeburn headed out through Ponyville to take care of everything that was needed to be done. They first went to Rarity who was very glad to see Applejack.

Rarity gasped. "Oh thank goodness Applejack! I never thought you were going to stop by so I could finish your dress!" She ignored Braeburn and pulled Applejack into her sewing room.

"Rarity listen I-" Applejack began.

"No time to listen! The Grand Galloping Gala is in a month. A MONTH! And I've barely gotten to touch your dress but I need you for a fitting right now!" Rarity exclaimed, forcing Applejack into a dress.

"I'm getting married in a week!" Applejack shouted at the top of her lungs.

Rarity looked shocked. "W-what?"

Braeburn kicked his boots at the carpet in Rarity's sewing room and exited quickly after getting mud that was caked into his boots onto it. Applejack watched him exit then looked back at Rarity sighing.

"But Applejack . . . who in the world are you marrying?! And why didn't you tell me?! You had a special somepony?!"

Applejack sighed. "I didn't have a special somepony . . . Granny Smith was diggin' through old papers an' I reckon she found papers that say me n' Braeburn are betrothed."

"Betrothed!?" Rarity gasped. "But he's your cousin! That's almost like Gone with the Wind!"

Applejack ignored her comment. "Yes . . . I know he's my cousin but I don't have a choice. Granny Smith is makin' us follow through with it because she says it'll bring happiness to the family. I came to you because . . . well . . . I need a dress."

Rarity gave Applejack a sympathetic look and hugged her tight. "Will you let me do your hair on your wedding day?"

Applejack frowned. "Fine . . . as long as you don't make it too frou-frou . . . I wanted to ask ya if y'all would be one of my bridesmaids."

Rarity smiled and hugged her tighter. "Of course! I would be honored."

They both exchanged a shared smile and began to work on her dress and agreed on a design.

"So you'll have it done by Friday?" Applejack asked.

"Applejack, I'll have it done by Wednesday! And when you see Braeburn, tell him to come see me tomorrow-Oh Braeburn! There you are!" Rarity gasped, seeing Braeburn come through the door.

Braeburn smiled nervously and kicked his boots against her carpet keeping his eyes off the dirt he had knocked into the carpet.

"Braeburn, I need you to come see me tomorrow so that you can get fitted for a tuxedo!"

"Alright, Miss uh . . ." Braeburn struggled.

"Rarity." She announced as if she was a princess entering a magnificent ball.

He nodded as he and Applejack left to go take care of the other things on the list. Just as he left, Rarity noticed the dirt in her carpet and huffed angrily.

The rest of the day and the week were spent preparing for the wedding. That was the talk of Ponyville; the marriage of the two cousins in the Apple family. They weren't mocked, nor were they teased; they were just taken for business.

All of Applejack's friends had a role in help planning the wedding, just as they did in their reactions. All of them had the same shocked reaction but supported their friend no matter what. Twilight Sparkle was helping with organization and even got Princess Celestia to promise to say a few words for Applejack and Braeburn. Rarity was working on attire, Fluttershy's job was music, Pinkie Pie was in charge of the cake and the reception and Rainbow Dash was to perform a sonic rain boom like she did for the royal wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Shining Armor.

By Friday, everything was ready for the wedding to take place the next day . . . Braeburn and Applejack went to bed that evening with the worst pre-wedding "jitters" in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bells Chime

Applejack stood with her back to the mirror, waiting for the so-called "big reveal." She had willingly surrendered herself to Rarity for preparation before the wedding. Rarity was already dressed in a fall frock that suited the latest fashion trends along with a hat. She continued to primp Applejack then finally turned her around for the big reveal.

Applejack blushed. She looked in the mirror to see that her blonde mane was pulled into a French twist with a few loose curls and every last eyelash curled with light black mascara. Her makeup was just right, making her look amazing. Angelic even.

"Rarity . . . it's . . . I . . ." Applejack struggled lightly, kicking her hooves on the ground lightly.

"Marvelous? Extraordinary? Magnificent?! I know! It wasn't easy but you look lovely and not too froufrou!" Rarity exclaimed brushing Applejack's curled bangs to the side and clipping them with a blue butterfly clip. "I just can't believe you're getting married."

Applejack sighed. "Yeah . . . me either . . ."

Rarity looked at her friend with a sympathetic expression and hugged her. "I know it must be weird and horrible to be forced into a marriage . . . and to your cousin of all people but who knows? Maybe it's destined to happen. Princess Celestia volunteered to marry the two of you!"

"Of course she did . . . she had to sign the papers to make it a legal betrothal." Applejack frowned, kicking the ground hard, growing angry.

"Applejack, I bet you'll have a happy life! I know you will!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, hopping into the room.

"Yeah I mean . . . he's not your first cousin right? So it's not that weird . . ." Rainbow Dash said, trying to reassure Applejack with an apologetic expression.

Fluttershy blushed as her wings flapped and all of her face was covered except for her mouth. "At least he's handsome." She whispered being barely audible.

Twilight walked in with a quirked eye brow and a slight questioning expression as the other ponies looked at Fluttershy with either shocked expressions or humored expressions. "Could I talk to Applejack alone?"

They nodded at each other except for Pinkie Pie who had to be dragged out by Rarity. Twilight sat next to Applejack, looking at her, seriously. Applejack sighed and frowned, staring straight ahead, not daring to make eye contact with her brainy friend, knowing that she was about to give her a speech or one of her lectures.

"Applejack . . . you don't have to do this . . ." Twilight began and before she could go on Applejack stamped her hoof against the ground.

"Yes I do. Granny Smith wants something "happy" because Big Macintosh died. If I back out on this now . . . well . . . everyone will be mad an Granny'll be hurt! I can't turn back now Twilight . . . even if I ran . . . where would I go? I can't hide . . . I just gotta do this . . . maybe he'll get sick of me and after Granny Smith dies, we'll get a divorce and go our separate ways forever." She argued shakily, scared and frustrated.

Twilight looked at her friend partially shocked but a sad sympathetic expression soon was wiped onto her face. She hugged Applejack tightly.

"I hope you have a happy life Applejack . . . I hope you return to Ponyville soon and visit often . . . I wish you didn't have to leave . . . but . . . I understand you must." Twilight backed out of the room, shedding a few tears for her friend, shutting the door with her magic.

Applejack sighed kicking the ground and looked up into the full body mirror she still stood in front of, looking over how good of a job Rarity had done and began to feel even unsure and sadder. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Y'all can c'mon in!" Applejack shouted.

Spike scurried through the door smiling brightly. "It's time for me to walk you down the aisle!"

Applejack drew in a deep breath, desperate not to get sick as she forced a smile at Spike and walked out of the small room of her house, heading towards the area that had been set up for the wedding on Sweet apple acres.

Braeburn stood just outside the fenced area that the Apple family stood within, waiting for the wedding to begin as some of the men of the family began playing their fiddles and banjos with a soft melody of Pachebel's Canon in D major. He stared up the aisle, leaning against the fence, avoiding eye contact with his many cousins and relatives. His hair was partially slicked back and he wore a soft brown tuxedo with an autumn carnation that Fluttershy had picked.

He stood there, often trotting in place, unable to stand still, so many doubts tracing his mind, so many problems in his head all interrupted when Rarity nudged him with her horn.

"Huh? What?!" Braeburn practically shouted.

"Princess Celestia is here! It's time to start! Go walk up the aisle!" She whispered as Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle had already trotted up the aisle, sprinkling autumn leaves and petals everywhere as Princess Celestia stood at the brown beautiful autumn corn husk altar with her large wings spanned to full extent, smiling at everyone.

Braeburn sighed and put on a nervous smile, beginning to sweat and slowly trotted down the aisle, reaching the altar, standing to the right of it. Princess Celestia smiled at him and whispered.

"This is your destiny. I wouldn't have approved it if it weren't . . ."

He stared at Princess Celestia in disbelief, eyes widening and began to race through a million thoughts at once, turning red in the face, about to pass out until he was interrupted by the music as everyone's attention turned to Applejack and Spike when the bridal chorus began on the instruments.

Spike and Applejack walked together side by side slowly to the beat of the music as everyone stared at her, some people mesmerized by her appalling transformation of beauty. Braeburn's jaw dropped at how amazing she appeared. He began to blush more, feeling week in the knees, never seeing a creature more beautiful in his life. Princess Celestia smiled and used some of her magic to calm him down.

Applejack on the other hand, nearly fainted as she made her way down the aisle. Spike helped her keep focus and she reached the altar as the music stopped and Princess Celestia began to speak.

"Mares and Gentlecolts . . . Colts and fillies, we're gathered here today to see the joining of souls between these two in great matrimony!" She turned to Applejack. "Do you take Braeburn to be your stallion?"

Applejack swallowed hard, looking around at everyone, most of her family was smiling and dear sweet Granny Smith sat up front nodding with the biggest smile she ever saw on her face. "I-I . . . do . . ."

The princess smiled and nodded towards Braeburn. "And do you . . . Braeburn take Applejack to be your mare?"

"Uh . . . I . . ." Braeburn stuttered, his face lighting up like Rudolph's nose again. "I do."

Princess Celestia smiled even wider. "With the power invested in me and all of Equestria, I now pronounce you Mare and stallion you may kiss the bride!"

There was a slight pause of awkwardness as Braeburn and Applejack's eyes locked for the first time, not leaving each other as they slowly leaned in and kissed, deeply and passionately. The music began to play and everyone cheered and clapped and then they walked out staying close together, leaning against one another, blushing so hard they appeared as though they would have a nosebleed.

The reception was short and sweet and soon Applejack and Braeburn were loaded and ready to leave to Appaloosa where Applejack would now live. She hugged all of her friends and went into the private cabin that she had once rented out for Bloomberg so long before that. They both waved out the window and Applejack kept waving until Ponyville was out of sight, shedding a few tears she lied down in the bed, facing the wall, ignoring the fact Braeburn was there. He sighed and lied next to her, facing the rest of the cabin.

As the darkness grew within the small cabin, so did the silence.

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I haven't updated this story in over a month. Every time I'd sit down to write it I'd get distracted and write on my other stories. But I finally finished one story to only start a sequel. I PROMISE to try and get more chapters out to Y'all! But anyway, what did you think? I know the ceremony was rather short and I didn't describe the reception but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I think this was one of the most difficult chapters to write because for once I didn't have very many ideas for it. What will happen once they get to Appaloosa? Will anything happen in the cabin? Or in the bedroom in general? Find out next time :D**

**P.S. IT'S TWILIGHT'S BALLOON!**


End file.
